Frozen Spark--Transformers Prime Frozen Parody
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Princess Arcee of Iacon teams up with Energon harvester Cliffjumper to find her older brother, Optimus Prime, who had unintentionally froze the entire kingdom.
1. Little Orion and Arcee

"**Transformers Prime Frozen Parody"**

* * *

**Summary: Princess Arcee of Iacon teams up with Energon harvester Cliffjumper to find her older brother, Optimus Prime, who had unintentionally froze the entire kingdom.**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Frozen © Disney**

* * *

**~Chapter One: The Prince and Princess of Iacon~**

The night was peaceful and calm on the metallic planet Cybertron, and the people of the great kingdom of Iacon were all fast asleep, just like any other night. The streets were empty, not even the tiniest of sounds could be heard. No lights lit up the homes in the kingdom; the only source of light was Cybertron's moons and the stars that twinkled and shimmered in the sky. All was at peace in Iacon, for they were watched over by caring and defending eyes.

In the center of the kingdom was the grandest palace in all of Cybertron—the Iacon Palace. In such a beautiful place dwelt the wise and respected Sentinel Prime, keeper of the Matrix of Leadership, and his beloved and adored wife, Alnai. They ruled Iacon strongly, keeping things fair and in order. The citizens of Iacon praised the Prime and his mate, for they were the fairest rulers Iacon has had in many, many years.

The royal family also had two beloved children; the oldest was young Orion Pax, heir to the throne and the future ruler of Iacon. When old enough, the Matrix will be passed onto him and he will become the next Prime. Rather shy and a little uncertain at times because he was still so young, and sparked with a bit of a temper, the young mech often wondered if he would be as good of a leader as his father. He wasn't as strong or as determined, and he'd rather spend time playing than study the right ways to rule a kingdom. That, and he had a little secret.

The youngest was little Arcee; a silly, free-spirited little femme who, too, would rather spend most of her time playing outside or in the ballroom with Orion. She adored her older brother, wanting to do what he does, copying him and following him around until he snipped at her to stop. They loved to do everything together. They were very close, and not only because they shared a room.

That particular night, bright lights lit up and danced across the sky, shining into the younglings' room. Young Orion Pax was fast asleep on his side, dreaming peacefully, snug under his sheets in his warm, comfortable berth. However, his slumber was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Orion! Psst!" whispered little Arcee as she peeked over the edge of her brother's berth and climbed up. "Orion!" She crawled onto his body and sat on him, shaking him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Arcee," Orion sleepily moaned, cracking his eyes open with a small smile, "go back to sleep. It's still night time."

Little Arcee sighed and flopped down on top of her brother's side. "But I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!" she said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself," Orion grunted as he playfully shoved his sister off of him.

Arcee flopped onto the floor with a little yelp and pouted; sitting there, she wondered how she could get her big brother to play with her. Only a few seconds later did an idea come to her. There was one thing they really loved doing together out of many things.

Climbing back up onto him and opening one of his eyes, she asked, "Do you wanna build a snowbot?" She let go of his eye, and she grinned as he opened them both and smiled at her. Then, the two made their way out of their room, down the hall, down the main staircase, and into the ballroom. They giggled as she closed the door and ran to the middle of the ballroom, holding hands. "Do the magic," little Arcee pleaded excitedly, "do the magic!"

Orion smiled and looked to his hands; slowly spinning one over the other round and round, Arcee watched fascinated as a small, glistening ball of snow appeared in his hands. "Ready?" he asked. When she nodded eagerly, he tossed the little snowball into the air, and it exploded into a flurry of snowflakes.

"This is amazing!" Arcee cheered and ran around through the snowflakes, squealing excitedly and giggling.

"Watch this!" Orion said. Then he stamped his foot onto the floor and a thin layer of ice spread from his foot to the walls and into the farthest corners of the ballroom; little Arcee giggled as she started to slide across the icy floor and Orion laughed as he joined her. This was Orion's secret; the ability to create snow and ice. He's had this ability for as long as he can remember, and only he and his family know about it.

Before long, the floor had a thick blanket of snow; perfect for making a snowbot. Orion rolled a giant snowball around until it was the right size, and Arcee placed a smaller snowball on top. He told his little sister to go sit on their mother's throne while he worked on the head and face; he wanted it to be a surprise to her. He added a little bolt for the nose and turned the head around to face Arcee, who had been making silly faces, and made the arms of the snowbot move as he pretended to speak for it. "Hi, I'm Bumblebee," he said in a high-pitched voice, "and I like warm hugs."

Arcee squealed and clapped. "I love you, Bumblebee!" she exclaimed and slid off of the throne and raced over to hug the cute little snowbot.

The two siblings continued to play in Orion's magic snow and ice; they slid across the floor and down slides made of snow, landing in piles of white fluff. Arcee sat in Orion's lap as they traveled swiftly down a snow slide, and Arcee flew into a snow pile, emerging with a smile on her face and giggled as she flung snow into the air; then she jumped up into the air and landed on a small tower of snow which Orion had created beneath her feet. Seeing a game in this, she giggled and leapt higher.

"Hang on," Orion said as he created a snow platform for his sister to land on, one getting a little taller than the one prior to it.

"Catch me!" Arcee cried.

"Gotcha!"

"Again!"

Orion created another snow platform, and then Arcee instantly leapt off of it; his smile vanished. She was going a little too quick. "Wait!" he called and sped up his process, but his sister also quickened; it was like she was walking across a path of stones in a pond, giggling the whole time. Orion, however, was not having fun anymore. "Slow down," he exclaimed and crated one more snow platform in a flash, suddenly slipping onto his back with a yelp. Sitting up as quick as he can, his optics widened as he saw his sister leap off of the lat snow platform; she expected him to create another one for her to land on, she trusted him to. "ARCEE!" In a panic, he shot his hands out, and a blast of snow and ice flew through the air.

Instead of forming another platform, it struck Arcee in the head.

With a tiny grunt, she went limp in mid-air and slid down a pile of snow, laying still. Orion gasped at what had just happened. He watched his sister closely, hoping she would start moving on her own; when she didn't, he really began to worry. He got to his feet and raced over to her, pulling Arcee into his lap. "A-Arcee...?!" he whimpered, cradling his sister close. His spark stopped when he saw a strip of frost appear on Arcee's helm, turning white, in the exact spot where he had struck her with his powers. He could feel his sister becoming colder by the second. What had he done?

"MAMA! PAPA!" Orion cried out as tears streamed down his cheeks and held his little sister close. As he cried, he wasn't aware of what was happening around him; the smooth ice on the floor frosted and became rough. It started just around him and Arcee, and then it stretched out rapidly to the walls of the ballroom and up the pillars to the ceiling, even causing the little snowbot to collapse to a clump of white topped with metal pieces. Even if he knew what was happening, Orion wouldn't have cared. He only wanted to know if his sister was alright. "Y-You're okay, Arcee...I got you...!" he sniffled, cradling Arcee in his arms.

Loud thumping and grunts came from behind the doors; due to the frost they were frozen shut for a while. After a few more loud thumps, the doors swung open, and Sentinel Prime and Alnai entered. They gazed in shock at the condition of the ballroom and then raced over to their children, seeing Arcee was in trouble. "Orion, what have you done?" said Sentinel. "This is getting out of hand!"

"But, i-it was an accident," Orion said and looked to his sister, hugging her. "I'm sorry, Arcee..."

Alnai took Arcee into her arms and gasped. "Sentinel, she's ice cold!"

Luckily, the Prime knew how to handle the situation; he just hoped they wouldn't be too late. "I know where we have to go," he said and he raced for the study room. Scanning through every scroll and datapad on every shelf, he found one on magic and healing. He scrolled through the datapad until he was on the page with a figure performing magic over a sick body, and uploaded a map. Gathering his family, they rounded up two Cyber-Stallions and hurried out of the palace, leaving the borders of Iacon—a trail of ice left behind by one of the mechanical horses.

Meanwhile, a little red, horned mechling sat on a large cube of Energon while a small Predacon dragon pulled their sleigh, trotting happily while chirping. The mechling swung his little legs patting his cube of Energon when he heard the sound of hooves clanging against metal. Looking around and telling his little Predacon to pull over, he listened to the trotting getting louder and louder. Then he saw two Cyber-Stallions gallop right by him, and he noticed the trail of white crystals. "What in the world...?" he gasped softly as he touched it, its coldness sending chills down his back. Unhitching his Predacon from the sleigh, he hopped onto his back and they followed the Cyber-Stallions to an empty clearing where the surface of Cybertron dipped into a bowl with a flat bottom. Keeping themselves hidden behind clumps of metal, they watched and listened.

Sentinel Prime mounted his Stallion and helped his mate and children get down, and they journeyed to the center. Alnai reached out to hold Orion's hand, but he hid his hands under his arms as he hugged himself. "Please, help!" the old Prime called out. "It's my daughter!"

Then, not long after his plea, metallic spheres of various sizes came rolling from the shadows and gathered around them. Sentinel stood in front of his family while Alnai kept the children close. Soon the strange spheres came apart and unraveled, revealing many Cybertronians of all ages sitting on their knees. "It's the Prime," gasped one of them.

The young mechling spying blinked as his jaw dropped. "No way...Triple-Changers?"

Suddenly, the clump of metal they hid behind unraveled into a middle-aged blue femme. "Shh! I am trying to listen," she hissed, crouching down to their height to hear better. Then the little Predacon licked her cheek plate and she really looked at the mechling and his companion. She smiled and placed her arms around them. "Aren't you two cuties. I think I'll keep you."

Meanwhile, in the circle, a much older mech approached the royal family. He bowed before the Prime and knelt in front of young Orion, taking one of his hands, grasping it gently. "Sir Prime, was he born with the power, or cursed with it?"

"Born, Alpha Trion," replied Sentinel, "and they are getting stronger."

Alpha Trion nodded and stood up to Alnai's height to examine little Arcee. He placed a hand on her helm where she was struck and sighed. "You are lucky it was not her spark," he said. "The spark is not so easily changed. But thankfully, the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," said Sentinel.

Alpha Trion placed both hands onto Arcee's helm, and blue sparkles appeared as he fluttered them into the air. "I recommend we remove all magic—even memories of magic—to be safe." The sparkles cluttered around and then expanded, revealing a mirror, reflecting back all of the past moments Orion and Arcee had together with his ability; each time he waved his hand over it, the image was erased. Then came a scene where the youngling huddled together and smiled at the little snowbot they built, and Alpha Trion smiled. "But do not worry. I leave the fun." He gathered the sparkles in his hands and cupped them over Arcee's helm, watching them return to her mind, and a smile appeared on her lips. "She will be alright."

"But, she won't remember I have powers?" Orion asked, looking at his hands.

"It is for the best," Sentinel told him.

Alpha Trion took his hand again and led him a little away. "Listen to me, Orion Pax. Your power will only grow." He lifted his hands into the air, and blue shadows create a scene of an older version of Orion amongst a crowd of Cybertronians, performing graceful tricks with his ability, could be seen. "There is beauty in it," he told the young mech as the shadow of Orion tossed its hand into the air and a large snowflake formed—then it suddenly turned red and became sharp and jagged. "But also great danger," he warned, making Orion gasp. "You must learn to control it. Fear, and anger...will be your enemy."

Orion Pax watched in horror as the shadows of the crowd attacked his in a deep flash of red before everything vanished, a deep, echoing scream piercing his audio receptors. He gasped and clung to Sentinel, hiding his face.

Sentinel placed his hand on his son's back and held him close. "No. We will protect him," he said firmly. "He will control it, I am sure. Until then...we lock the gates of Iacon. We will reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with others. We will keep his power hidden from everyone...including Arcee."

And it was just that. The femmes and mechs of Iacon woke the following morning to find the gates of the palace shut and locked. The staff was indeed minimized to reduce the risk of Orion unintentionally harming someone. He spent most of his time in his own room; he and Arcee were separated to lessen the chance of another incident.

Arcee constantly wondered why this was happening, why she couldn't spend time with her brother anymore...why he was shutting her out, avoiding her. She sat on her berth, slumped over sadly, when she heard the familiar footsteps of her brother walk down the hall and perked up. She hopped from her berth, out of her room and followed the footsteps to a corner, where she saw Orion open the door to his own room.

He looked to her and cringed, quickly opening the door, going inside, and shutting it before Arcee had the chance to say anything.

The little femme stood there, sadly looking to the floor, her hands falling to her side. Why was this all happening? Then, she sullenly turned and headed back to her own room.

* * *

**Next—chapter two: Do You Wanna Build A Snowbot?**


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowbot?

"**Transformers Prime Frozen Parody"**

* * *

**Summary: Princess Arcee of Iacon teams up with Energon harvester Cliffjumper to find her older brother, Optimus Prime, who had unintentionally froze the entire kingdom.**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Frozen © Disney**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Do You Wanna Build A Snowbot?~**

Little Arcee awoke with a soft yawn and stretched as she sat up in her berth. Swinging her little legs over, she hopped down to the floor and left her quarters. She noticed the large window in the main hallway, a bit of a white glow brightening it up. Curious to see what was causing the glow, she raced over and looked out the window. She gasped at the sight just outside the glass. The entire city of Iacon was blanketed in glistening, white fluffy snow. The only time the planet was covered in snow was when a White Nebula passed over, plummeting temperatures and sending Cybertron into a wonderland.

Arcee giggled excitedly; she remembered that Orion and she loved to play in the snow. With that in mind, she skipped over to her older brother's door, which resided at the end of the hall. The door was always shut. "Orion?" she called out, knocked five times in a rhythmic pattern, and took a deep breath.

"_**Do you wanna build a snowbot?**_

_**Come on, let's go and play!**_

_**I never see you anymore.**_

_**Come out the door**_

_**It's like you've gone away.**_

_**We used to be best buddies**_

_**And now we're not**_

_**I wish you would tell me why!**_

_**Do you wanna build a snowbot?**_

_**It doesn't have to be a snowbot!"**_

"Go away, Arcee!" came Orion's voice in a flustered tone.

Arcee jumped a little at the sharpness in his voice and saddened. _**"Okay, bye..." **_she added softly, then sulked away from her brother's door.

Inside his room, Orion Pax sat by his window, glaring at the door with sad optics. He hated to dismiss his sister, and hated getting angry with her when she had done nothing wrong. But he knew he couldn't play with Arcee without the risk of hurting her again. He knew it wasn't fair, and it upset him.

As he shuddered a sigh while trying to suppress tears, Orion heard crackling, and his hands felt cold. Looking down in front of him, he realized that the entire border of the window had frosted up. He pulled away, frightened, and went to tell his father.

Sentinel believed he had a solution with Orion's problem; perhaps if he covered his hands with something, anything he touched wouldn't be concealed in ice. He revealed a pair of dark-colored gloves and slipped them onto his hands. "The gloves will help," he told him. "See? Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it," Orion added. "Don't let it show..."

* * *

A few years later, another White Nebula had passed over Cybertron, covering the planet and Iacon with snow. Arcee hoped today her older brother would come out of his shell and spend some time with her. Giggling, she slid in front of his door and knocked five times.

"_**Do you wanna build a snowbot?**_

_**Or ride hover boards through the halls!**_

_**I think some company is overdue**_

_**I've started talking to**_

_**The pictures on the walls!**_

"Hang in there, Solus," Arcee said, pointing to a portrait of one of the previous Primes.

"_**It gets a little lonely**_

_**All these empty rooms**_

_**Just watching the hours tick by!"**_

Arcee continued roaming the halls of the palace, unaware of what took place in her older brother's room.

Orion quickly paced around, holding his hands in tight clenched fists, in front of a corner of his quarters which was completely frosted. He turned to Sentinel and Alnai, frustrated and afraid. "I'm scared!" he exclaimed. "It's getting stronger, even with these stupid gloves!"

"Getting angry and upset will only make things worse, Orion," Sentinel said as he approached him, "calm down."

"No! Don't touch me!" Orion shouted as he jumped back, holding his hands to his chest. His angered expression quickly softened to a look of concern and fear. "Please...I don't want to hurt you, too..." Sentinel and Alnai worried for Orion. They knew his power was getting stronger as he grew, and so did his fears. They were troubled by the thought of what were to happen if their son and heir became too upset...

* * *

Arcee, now a young femme, slid by her brother's shut door as she was on her way to her carriers' quarters. She skidded to a stop and began to turn towards the door in an attempt to say something, but she stopped. She had been at this for years now; the door had never opened and on rare occasions a voice would emerge from behind it. What were the chances it would be different now? Sighing, she continued heading for Sentinel and Alnai's chambers, where she found them preparing for their trip; Alnai collected a few of their belongings, and Sentinel placed the Matrix of Leadership into a vault for safekeeping. She smiled and ran to hug them. "See you in two weeks!" she said, knowing she would miss them while they were away.

As the Prime and his sparkmate prepared to head off to the ships, they said their goodbyes to Orion, now a young mech.

Orion bowed in respect, then lifted his head to them with concern in his optics. "Do you have to go...?" he asked them, not wanting them to leave. He feared the possibility of his ability causing trouble for himself and those around him.

Sentinel rested a hand on Orion's shoulder and smiled. "You will be fine, Orion," he assured him, then pulled him into a hug. After a moment, they separated, and Orion watched his carriers head for the loading docks.

* * *

One week after they had embarked on their journey, Sentinel Prime and Alnai perished when their ship collided with another planet after being struck by an asteroid. The horrific news left the city of Iacon in sorrowful silence. The people of Iacon gathered in the center of the city, lamenting and giving Arcee their condolences. Since there were no bodies to bury, they only placed large memory markers in the city square. All but one attended the funeral.

After the spark-wrenching funeral, Arcee returned to the palace. Hanging her head, she ventured down the familiar hallway, much darker now than she had remembered, and came to a stop in front of Orion's door. She softly knocked three times and rested her hand on the door. "O-Orion...?"

"_**Please, I know you're in there...**_

_**Everyone's asking where you've been...**_

_**They say have courage and I'm trying to**_

_**I'm right out here for you**_

_**Just let me in...**_

_**We only have each other...**_

_**It's just you and me...**_

_**What are we gonna do?"**_

Arcee leaned and slid down against the door until she sat on the floor, hugging her knees. Her spark cramped at the thought of their lives without Sentinel or Alnai. It was just her and Orion...but her brother hadn't exactly been a brother lately, always confining himself to his quarters and hardly ever coming out. Even with Orion around, she still felt lonely.

"_**...Do you wanna build a snowbot?" **_

On the other side of the door, Orion, too, leaned against it with despairing thought cursing through his mind-processor. Sentinel and Alnai always helped him keep his power in control; he dreaded how things would change without them around. It was only him and his little sister now. His emotions swelled as his fears of hurting her again grew ever greater. Through teary optics, he looked around his snow-covered quarters, watching little snowflakes fall from the ceiling and ice shards forming on the edges of his berth. He felt afraid and angry; even with Arcee around, he was all on his own with no one to help him.

Gritting his teeth, he hung his head in his lap and softly sobbed, hugging his legs tighter to his chest—as did his sister on the other side of his door.

* * *

**Next—chapter 3: Coronation Day**


	3. Coronation Day--FTFTIF

"**Transformers Prime Frozen Parody"**

* * *

**Summary: Princess Arcee of Iacon teams up with Energon harvester Cliffjumper to find her older brother, Optimus Prime, who had unintentionally froze the entire kingdom.**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Frozen © Disney**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Coronation Day/ "For The First Time in Forever"~**

~Three years later...

The sun shone down brightly through a clear sky onto Iacon as the Cybertronians scurried around, decorating the streets, freshening themselves up and preparing treats. Mechs and femmes lined up to have themselves pampered and polished in order to appear as their best, for they needed to look their best, especially on this day; today was the day that the heir, Orion Pax, had at last become of age and the Matrix of Leadership would be bestowed upon him, giving him the title of Prime and his Prime name.

Cybertronians from cities far and wide came to witness the heir's coronation, eagerly awaiting to set eyes upon the new Prime. However, not everyone was instantly ready. In her chambers, Arcee sprawled out on her berth, snoring and drooling, still sound asleep, unaware of the buzzing and festivities taking place in the palace and in downtown Iacon.

"Princess Arcee?" came a voice from outside of her door, along with a light knock.

Arcee jolted a little from sleep and sat up, wiping the corner of her mouth and yawning. "Y-Yeah, Ratchet...?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I do not mean to disturb you," said Ratchet.

"No, no, no, you didn't," Arcee yawned again as she began to doze off again. "I've been up for...hours..." She jolted awake again at another knock. "Who is it?!"

"Still me, ma'am," said Ratchet as Arcee began stretching to wake herself up. "It's time to get ready, so please get up."

"Of course!...Ready for what...?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Your brother's coronation...?" Ratchet replied.

"Oh...Brother's...coronation..." It then hit Arcee as she remembered what today was. She fully awoke and gasped. "It's coronation day!" She hopped down from her berth, polished herself to a nice sheen, and skipped down the hall. "It's finally coronation day!" She looked around happily as she saw light filling up the halls when the servants opened windows and doors.

"_**The window is open, so is that door!**_

_**I didn't know they did that anymore**_

_**Who knew we owned hundreds of serving plates!**_

_**For years I've roamed these empty halls**_

_**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**_

_**Finally, they're opening up the gates!**_

* * *

_**There will be actual real life bots**_

_**It'll be totally strange**_

_**Wow am I so ready for this change!**_

* * *

'_**Cause for the first time in forever**_

_**There'll be music, there'll be light**_

_**For the first time in forever**_

_**I'll be dancing through the night!**_

* * *

_**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy**_

_**But I'm somewhere in that zone**_

'_**Cause for the first time in forever**_

_**I won't be alone!"**_

Arcee giggled excitedly as she leaned against the wall. "Oh, I can't wait to meet everyone!" Then a thought occurred to her and she gasped. "Oh...what if I meet..._the one_?!" She giggled again, hugging herself, and pressed herself against the wall.

"_**Tonight, imagine me, prepped and all**_

_**Fetchingly draped against the wall**_

_**A picture of sophisticated grace!**_

_**I suddenly see him standing there**_

_**A beautiful strange mech, tall and fair**_

_**I wanna stuff Energon in my face!**_

* * *

_**But then we laugh and talk all evening,**_

_**Which is totally bizarre**_

_**Nothing like the life I've led so far!**_

* * *

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**There'll be magic, there'll be fun**_

_**For the first time in forever**_

_**I could be noticed by someone**_

* * *

_**And I know it is totally crazy**_

_**To dream I'd find romance**_

_**But for the first time in forever**_

_**At least I got a chance."**_

However, not everyone was eager for coronation day. In his quarters, Orion Pax paced across the floor before heading to his window, watching the crowd gather outside of the gates, waiting for them to open. He was nervous, beyond nervous. He was frightened; but he had been taught to not let it interfere, no matter how much of a challenge it may be.

_**~ "Don't let them in...**_

_**Don't let them see...**_

_**Be the good bot **_

_**You always have to be..." ~**_

Orion approached an image of Sentinel Prime holding out the Matrix with a blank look, yet a look of honor, on his face plate. Orion did not feel as honored, yet as the heir, he knew it was his burden to bear. He glanced down, removed his gloves, and picked up a model of the Matrix from a table, copying Sentinel's pose.

_**~ "Conceal...Don't feel...**_

_**Put on a show...**_

_**Make one wrong move**_

_**And everyone will know." ~**_

With his worries, he noticed frost coming from his hands as it completely consumed the model. Frustrated, Orion angrily tossed it back onto the table, took a deep breath, and looked at his hands.

_**~ "But it's only for today..." ~**_

"_**It's only for today!" **_ Arcee chirped as she stepped outside of the palace, grinning.

_**~ "It's agony to wait..." ~ **_Orion sighed anxiously as he slid the gloves back onto his hands.

"_**It's agony to wait!" **_Arcee chirped as she ran towards the gates.

Orion swung open his door and announced to the staff,

_**~ "Tell the guards to open up...the gates!" ~**_

The gates slowly opened, and the crowd flooded in; Arcee ran out, excited to step outside for the first time.

"_**For the first time in forever **_

_**(~Don't let them in, Don't let them see...~)**_

_**I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! **_

_**(~Be the good bot you always have to be...~)**_

_**A chance to change my lonely world **_

_**(~Conceal...~)**_

_**A chance to find true love! **_

_**(~Conceal, don't feel, Don't let them know...!~)**_

* * *

_**I know it all ends tomorrow, **_

_**So it has to be today!**_

_**For the first time in forever, **_

_**For the first time in forever...**_

_**Nothing's in my way—!"**_

"Ohh!" While skipping around the town near the shipping docks, she unexpectedly and suddenly felt something ram into her, knocking her into a crate filled with Energon cubes sitting on a rocky barge. She wiped spilled Energon off of her arm and glared. "Hey...!"

She stopped when she gazed onto a lean, yet charming-looking mech with flashing red optics. "Oh, I sincerely apologize!" he exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"...Hey..." Arcee nervously chuckled. "Oh, no, no, no. I-I'm fine," she replied to his question.

"Are you sure?" the mech asked and approached to help her up.

"Yeah, it's just I wasn't looking where I was going, but-but I'm great...actually..." Arcee stammered a little.

"Oh, thank Primus," the mech sighed of relief with a smile, offering his hand. Arcee smiled, blushing a little, and accepted his hand as he helped her up. "Oh. I should probably introduce myself. I am Starscream of Kon."

Arcee smiled and bowed. "I am Princess Arcee of Iacon."

Starscream's optics widened. "Princess? Milady!" He quickly knelt down, and then the barge started rocking again, knocking them over and landing on top of each other.

Arcee blushed and giggled nervously as they both tried to stand up once more. "This is awkward. But not your awkward, I mean I was just—you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" she questioned herself, asking herself if she had really just said that aloud.

Starscream chuckled and brushed himself off. "I'd like to firmly apologize for literally running into the Princess of Iacon...and for every moment after."

"Oh, no! It's okay! I'm not that kind of princess," Arcee told him as she reached the other end of the barge. "But, if you had hit my older brother Orion it would be—yeesh! But it...it's just me."

"Just you?"

Arcee chuckled and smiled as the two locked eyes, gazing at one another for a while. Then, Arcee was drawn out of her trance with the sound of the gong. "The gong...the coronation! I...I need to go—I better go...I-I have to go. Uh...bye!" Arcee waved to Starscream, then hurried from the docks to the cathedral.

At the beginning of the coronation, the choir sang a soft hymn while everyone sat in silence. Arcee and Orion stood in the front of the cathedral before a member of the High Council, who carefully held the Matrix on a silver platform. Arcee felt her spark pulsing out of its chamber; she constantly glanced at her older brother, smiling, but all he did was briefly look at her from the corner of his optics then back at his hands. When she failed to get his attention, she turned her head around and looked through the crowd. She spotted Starscream near the front and waved. Orion stood still and tall as ministers placed the symbol of Iacon onto the plating of both of his shoulders; as they stepped away, the choir stopped, and he stared at the Matrix of Leadership, which was once born by his father, diligently held.

As he slowly reached out to grab the handles, the member of the Council cleared his throat. "Sire...the gloves..." he whispered.

Orion slightly furrowed his optic ridges, but gave the Council member a cold glare. Taking a deep breath to cool his rising temper, he slowly removed his gloves and placed them to the side on the platform. Holding his breath while he eyed the Matrix as though it was a scraplet, he reached out and gripped the handles with trembling hands, turned around, and held it out high to Primus, just like his father once had. While the Council member spoke a speech in the Cybertronian tongue, the crowd rose to their feet, all eyes on Orion Pax.

_Conceal...Don't feel...Don't feel it..._Orion thought to himself over and over. Time went by so slowly as he wished for the coronation to end. Shifting his optics a little to the side—to his fears, he noticed the handles of the Matrix beginning to frost. Orion gritted his teeth and let out a deep breath, trying to hold it off for a few more seconds. Then, as soon as the Council member ended the speech, he quickly opened his chest cavity, placed the Matrix inside, closed it, slid the gloves on, and heaved a sigh of relief. At last, the hard part was over.

"Today," said the Council member, "you are no longer Orion Pax. From this moment on, you are now...Optimus Prime." Orion bowed his head in respect, then turned towards the crowd.

"Hail Optimus Prime!" they chanted and cheered, applauding and whooping; at last a Prime would govern their city once more. But Orion—Optimus, was still unsure on whether he was ready, especially with his secret. Being the leader of an entire kingdom only added on to the pressure he already had upon himself.

_It's almost over..._He reminded himself as he forced a smile onto his face plate. _We'll have the party, everyone will leave, the gates will close again, and everything will be fine...Everything will be fine..._

* * *

**Next—chapter 4: The Party/ "Love Is An Open Door" **


	4. The Party--Love is an Open Door

"**Transformers Prime Frozen Parody"**

**Summary: Princess Arcee of Iacon teams up with Energon harvester Cliffjumper to find her older brother, Optimus Prime, who had unintentionally froze the entire kingdom.**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Lyrics modified by me**

**Frozen and original lyrics © Disney**

* * *

**~Chapter Four: The Party/ "Love Is An Open Door"~**

That evening, everyone gathered in the royal ballroom of the Prime's palace, dancing, dining, playing music, and celebrating Orion's coronation. They were all still in a buzz over it, laughing and waltzing across the ballroom, consuming Energon cubes and treats, and having an excellent time. They were all excited and overjoyed to have a ruler in their kingdom again.

When the music ended and the dancing stopped, they faced the front of the ballroom and applauded as the royal family entered. Orion, now given the Prime name Optimus, casually and slowly entered the ballroom, his hands politely folded in front of him with his head held high as he stepped onto the platform. He had to keep his image up; while he felt he was not quite ready to be a Prime, he had to make sure he resembled one. He remembered how Sentinel Prime entered a crowded room in such a manner, so he tried to mimic his actions.

"Femmes and gentle mechs, I present to you your new Prime—Optimus!" announced Bulkhead, one of the members of the royal guards, and the crowd respectfully bowed their heads with their hands over their sparks. Optimus returned the gesture with a nod of his head. "And now for your princess—Arcee!" Bulkhead announced, gesturing to the other side of the ballroom.

Arcee sped to the front of the crowd and smiled, waving politely at the crowd; some waved back. Bulkhead sighed and gently led Arcee onto the platform to where she needed to stand—which in fact was directly beside her older brother. "Oh, uh—r-right here?" she stammered. "I-I'm not so sure if I should—oh! Okay..." She was placed on her brother's right side, and she copied him by folding her hands in front of her lap and forcing a smile on her face. The crowd, too, bowed their heads and placed their hands over their sparks; then they applauded again, congratulating the royal family, and returned to partying.

Arcee's smile dropped as she secretly eyes her brother out of the corner of her optic. She had never felt so awkward. After many years of being apart, standing next to Orion—Optimus, made her feel very uncomfortable. They hardly ever spoke to one another, and what were the odds that tonight would be any different?

"Hey..." came a gentle voice.

Arcee perked up; that voice came from directly beside her. Glancing to her left, she saw her brother making eye contact with her and softly smiling. "H-Hi, me?" she asked, and he nodded. "Oh...um, hi..." she returned the greeting, twiddling with her fingers.

"You look beautiful," Optimus told her.

"Oh, thank you," Arcee nervously giggled. "Y-You look beautifuler—I-I mean, not 'fuller', m-more beautiful—but you don't say a mech is beautiful, you say he's handsome, or—!"

Optimus chuckled and interrupted, "I know what you mean, Arcee. Thank you." He took in a breath and slowly exhaled, looking at the crowd around them. "So...this is what a party looks like..."

Arcee nodded; they had never had such a crowd in their midst before, due to the gates being closed for so long. "It's warmer than I thought it would be," she pointed out.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Optimus asked.

They both inhaled the delicious aroma. "Energon sweets...!" they said simultaneously; realizing what they had just done, they couldn't help but laugh. Arcee started to feel a little more comfortable around her brother. They hadn't laughed like this since they were sparklings, and it reminded her of how much fun they used to have; she started to wonder if he remembered as well, but was stopped when Bulkhead approached.

"Sir Prime," he said, gesturing to a red-armored mech, "I present to you, Knock Out, the Duke of Armortown."

"Amorton!" Knock Out corrected, "the Duke of Amorton. As your first partner-in-trade, and if I may be so bold, I would like to ask your sister to dance?"

"O-Oh, no, I really wouldn't care for..." Arcee stammered."I-I don't dance. Sorry."

"Oh," Knock Out said disappointedly.

Optimus smirked a little. "On the contrary," he said, "my sister is an excellent dancer, and would love to dance with you."

"What?" Arcee exclaimed.

"Well, lucky you, then!" Knock Out said, locked arms with Arcee and skipped off with her. "Let me know if you swoon, I'll catch you!" Arcee tried reaching for her brother as she was pulled into the crowd, but he merely waved and smiled. As the music became more upbeat, Knock Out started dancing around Arcee, seeming giddy and full of glee. "Oh, it's so nice to have the gates open again! Why did they close them in the first place?" he asked Arcee, leaning in close to her face and taking her hands. "Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

"No..." Arcee said nervously; this Duke was going way beyond her personal space and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"No...Alright then!" Knock Out said and had Arcee dip back. "Ho ho, they don't call me the Little Dipper for nothing!" Arcee was leaned far back and could see her brother trying not to laugh at her; she pouted a smile at him, shaking her head, and was pulled back up as she was forced to dance with this hyperactive mech.

Finally, when the music ended, an exhausted Arcee returned to her brother's side on the platform, panting and rubbing the sore spots on her body from the dancing. Optimus chuckled. "Well, he was spritely," he said.

"Especially for a mech with his kind of bulk...!" Arcee winced.

"Are you alright?"

Arcee laughed. "I've never been better," she smiled. "This is so nice...! I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Optimus said, smiling back. But his smile faded and his eyes wandered elsewhere as he remembered why things could never be this way because of his secret; as much as he hated it, it was for his sister's safety and probably the whole kingdom's. He turned his head away. "But it can't..."

Arcee laughed a scoff and reached out to touch her brother. "Well, why not? We can—!"

"It just _can't_, Arcee!" Optimus snapped and harshly pulled away from his sister, folding his arms over his chest and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Arcee was surprised at first; what had she done to make him upset? That was a question she always asked herself throughout her childhood. Why was her brother always distant and angry with her for no reason? Not knowing only hurt Arcee more. "Excuse me for a minute..." she said as she felt tears fill her optics and stepped off the platform.

Optimus sighed and secretly watched his sister walk away. He didn't mean to speak so harshly to her; but keeping what happened in the past and his special power a secret had caused a lot more tension on him than expected—especially now that he has a kingdom to rule. He didn't like seeing his sister upset, more so when he is the one who upset her.

Arcee quietly worked her way through the crowd of guests, softly sniffling. Then a guest accidentally bumped her and she lost balance; but before she could fall, she felt something grasp her hand and she looked up to see who caught her from falling. Arcee smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Starscream..."

"Glad I caught you," said Starscream. He pulled her up, held her close, and then the two began to waltz to the music. After a while of dancing, they stepped out of the ballroom and wandered around the garden of the palace, conversing and laughing. While they walked, he noticed a faint white streak on her helm. When he asked about it, Arcee said she was told that she had been born with it.

Once they grew tired of walking, they sat on the rail of a balcony, snacking on Energon sweets and talking. "So, how many brothers did you say you have?" Arcee asked.

"Two identical brothers," Starscream answered. "But of course, I was the last born. They both pretended that I didn't exist! Literally, for two mega-cycles!"

"Oh, that sounds awful..."

"Well, it's what brothers do."

"Tell me about it," Arcee sighed. "Optimus and I were really close when we were little...but then, one day, he just shut me out, and...I never knew why..."

Starscream gently took hold of her hands and smiled. "I would _never_ shut you out..." he spoke softly.

Arcee blushed a little, feeling her cheek plates become warmer, and a dreamy smile grew on her face as she gazed into Starscream's dazzling red optics. She had never felt this way about anyone. That was when she realized she had something to say. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!"

* * *

"_**All my life has been a series **_

_**Of doors in my face**_

_**And then suddenly**_

_**I bump into you..."**_

* * *

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Starscream exclaimed and stood up. "Because, like..."

* * *

_**~ "I've been searching my whole life**_

_**To find my own place**_

_**And maybe it's the party talking**_

_**Or the Energon fondue!" ~**_

* * *

"_**But with you...!"**_

_**~ "But with you, I have found my own place!" ~**_

"_**I see your face..."**_

"_**An it's nothing like I've ever known before!~~"**_

* * *

_**~~ "Love is an open door! Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**With you! With you, with you! With you!**_

_**Love is an open door!" ~~**_

* * *

_**~ "I mean it's crazy...!"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**~ "We finish each other's..."**_

"_**Sandwiches!"**_

* * *

"That's what I was going to say!" Starscream laughed.

* * *

"_**I never met someone...!"**_

_**~~ "Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again!**_

_**Our mental synchronization**_

_**Can have but one explanation!" ~~**_

* * *

_**~ "You..."**_

"_**And I..."**_

_**~ "Were..."**_

"_**Just..."**_

_**~~ "Meant to be!" ~~**_

* * *

"_**Say goodbye...!"**_

_**~ "Say goodbye...!"**_

_**~~ "To the pain of the past!**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore!" ~~**_

* * *

_**~~ "Love is an open door! Love is an open door!**_

_**Life can be so much more!**_

_**With you! With you, with you! With you!**_

_**Love is an open door...!" ~~**_

They both smiled at one another, pleased to see of how much they had in common. Arcee felt like she truly had found "the one". Her spark started racing when he asked and got down on one knee, "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?!"

Arcee gasped, putting a hand over her spark. "Can I say something even crazier?" she asked, grinning excitedly. "Yes!" She had never felt so excited in all her life. She was actually going to get married. But then she remembered they needed consent to marry. So the two headed off to find Optimus Prime, eager to tell him the excellent news.

* * *

**Next—chapter 5: Runaway Prime/ "Let It Go"**

**A/N: "Amorton" is completely made up by me. **


	5. Runaway Prime--Let It Go

"**Frozen Spark—a Transformers Prime Frozen Parody"**

**Summary: Arcee and Optimus Prime get into a sudden altercation during the party, resulting in Optimus's life-long secret to be exposed. **

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Lyrics modified by me**

**Frozen and original lyrics © Disney**

**A/N: also, with some notifications from TF fans, I have changed Starscream's home of origin to Vos. And again, let's pretend the Sea of Rust is actually a sea**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Runaway Prime/ "Let It Go"~**

Arcee was very excited to tell her older brother about the marriage. As she and Starscream re-entered the castle to find the new Prime, they already began planning for the wedding and the after party. They were equally, deeply eager to explain to Optimus their plans, but of course it could only be possible if they were given the Prime's blessing.

As they wormed their way through the crowd in the ballroom, they managed to find Optimus speaking with some royals.

"Oh, there he is. Orion!" Arcee called, relieved and rushed to him, Starscream behind her. Optimus turned to her and gave her a certain look; she knew that look and giggled. "Oops, I mean—Prime," she corrected herself and bowed in respect. "May I present, Prince Starscream of Vos."

She gestured to Starscream. "Your Excellency," he said, also bowing in respect, and Optimus nodded his head to return it. The newly anointed Prime noticed the two were oddly giddy and overjoyed, and he became rather curious about what. But they started babbling things over each other's words and he couldn't make out a full sentence. But among the chatter, he did understand this.

"We would like you to bless our marriage!" the two said, hugging one another.

Optimus blinked in surprise; he was not expecting this one bit. "Marriage?" he echoed.

"Yes!" Arcee squealed.

Optimus let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry, I am confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all of the details," Arcee went on. "We still are working out the ceremony, and of course we'll have plenty of goodies and treats and—!" She gasped and looked to Starscream with glee. "Wait, will we live here?"

"Here?" Optimus repeated, almost fearfully.

"Absolutely!" Starscream said.

"Arcee..."

"Oh, we can invite your brothers to come stay with us!" Arcee said.

"Wait! Slow down," Optimus said over their prattle. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

All the joy vanished from Arcee's face. "Wait. What...?"

Optimus could name plenty of reasons why marriage so soon was a risky idea; but the main problem was of his hidden ability. If he were to expose it, who knows what could stir up. He had worked so hard to keep it a secret, and a wedding ceremony would surely ruin that. But then again, he hated keeping it a secret from his sister. He had tried to hide it to prevent hurting her, and so far he was successful. Perhaps now he could trust he with the truth. He drew a deep breath and approached her, rubbing his hands together. "May I speak with you, please? _Alone_?"

Arcee wouldn't have it. "No," she said and stood beside Starscream. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us."

Optimus didn't like her tone, nor did he appreciate her not giving him the answer he wanted, so he answered with his own spite. "Fine. You can't marry a mech you just met." He glared at Starscream. "Especially one from the likes of Vos."

Arcee frowned. "So what his kingdom hasn't been well allies with ours? We can marry if it's true love."

"Arcee, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!"

Optimus's optics widened at Arcee's comeback. He was hurt by her words; he knew it was the truth and it burned his spark. He felt his temper start to rise as he clenched his fists inside his gloves. "You asked for my blessing," he said, his teeth nearly gritted, "but my answer is _no_, Arcee. Now...excuse me."

As he walked off, Starscream approached. "Sir Prime, if I may just—!"

"_No, you may not_!" Optimus barked, drew quick breath and hung his head. "And I, I believe you should go," he added and approached the steward, Ratchet, and muttered, "The party is over, close the gates."

Arcee's optics widened; she did not want this all to end so soon, not after years of being locked away in their palace. She left Starscream's side and went after her brother. "Optimus, no, wait!" she said, grabbing his hand.

When he tried to pull away, his hand slipped from his glove and he gasped. "Give me my glove, Arcee!" he demanded and tried to take it back, but Arcee held it close. They didn't care that they had the entire court's attention.

"Optimus, please," she begged, "I can't live like this anymore!"

Anger and frustration flashed his optics as he said, "Then leave." Seeing the hurt on her face only increased his temper towards himself. All the times he hid himself in his quarters, all the times Arcee begged him to come out, all the times he demanded her to go, she was no doubt making that very same face. He couldn't stand seeing it any longer and headed for the door, tucking his uncovered hand under his arms.

By that point, Arcee was now frustrated with Optimus's behavior. He had been this was their whole lives, and she had had enough. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"_Enough_, Arcee," Optimus groaned angrily. He wanted to leave the room before something horrible happened, and the numerous sets of eyes on him only raised the tension.

"No, why?!" she demanded. "Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"_**I said, ENOUGH!" **_

Before he could stop himself, he swung his arm, and a blast of ice hit the floor. Massive shards of icicles grew rapidly from the floor, pointed to Arcee and the party guests, who backed away, exclaiming in fright. But none were more frightened than Optimus.

He gawked at the ice formation like he had just discovered his powers. His fuel tank flipped, his spark raced, his Energon ran cold. All those years of hiding his ability from the public eye, wasted in just a single gesture. What had he done?

"Sorcery," Knock Out muttered, hiding behind his bodyguards. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Arcee stared in shock and worry at her older brother, not sure what to think. "Optimus..." she breathed, seeing the horror on his face.

In a panic, Optimus fled the ballroom and left the palace to the courtyard—where another crowd of guests awaited. While they were joyous to see him, he was petrified. "No, no, no, no..." he mumbled, trying to find a clear path through the crowd. But the guests wanted to approach him, congratulate him on the coronation and give their respects. Every step he took away, another part of the crowd took a step closer. He brushed past as many as he could without coming into contact with them, but soon a line of bots blocked his path.

"Sir Prime," a femme with a sparkling asked, noticing the distraught look on Optimus's face, "are you alright?"

Optimus backed away from her, softly whimpering as he tried to keep his hands to himself. He did not see the fountain of Energon behind him and bumped into it, unintentionally grabbing the edge. Dry frost gathered beneath his palm, then expanded over the whole fountain, freezing the Energon into a horrible, jagged shape. The crowd gasped in confusion and fear.

Optimus turned to the palace doors when he heard them open, seeing Knock Out and his goons. "There he is! Stop him!" he ordered.

"Please," Optimus begged, waving his hands, "just stay away from me! Stay away—!" A blast of ice shot from his hands towards Knock Out, freezing the floor beneath their feet and causing them to slip and fall.

Knock Out sat up, flustered and humiliated by the fall, and pointed an accusing finger at Optimus. "Monster! Monster!"

Optimus gasped at the word. He looked fearfully to his tensed hand, then tucked it against his chest as he looked to the crowd. Younglings and sparklings cried as their carriers held them protectively and backed away from him, fear and confusion in their optics. Everyone was afraid of him. He had become a monster.

Frightened and upset, Optimus tore through the crowd, shouting, "Move! Out of my way, now!" The crowd did as he ordered with no hesitation, letting him pass and flee the courtyard.

Arcee and Starscream burst through the doors in time to see Optimus leave. "Optimus!" she cried out and started after him, but he was far ahead of her. "Optimus!"

Optimus ran down a flight of stairs, came to the edge of the Sea of Rust and abruptly stopped, panting and shaking. He turned when he heard Arcee calling out his name, a panicked look on his face. He backed away, not wanting to be near anyone, not even his younger sister. He didn't want to hurt anyone again. He suddenly heard a crackling sound beneath him and looked to see he was walking on the Sea of Rust! When he took a step, a layer of ice appeared, keeping him from sinking.

Arcee and Starscream appeared at the top of the stairs, exhausted from running. She saw her brother walking back slowly from the shore, a patch of ice beneath him. "Brother, wait! Please!" she begged.

Optimus inhaled sharply at her voice and looked to her, still panicked. Then he looked down to his feet. He took a step, and the ice spread out in front of him. To his relief, he had found a way to escape. In an instant, he took off across the Sea of Rust, a pathway of ice trailing behind him and expanding.

"Optimus, stop!" Arcee started after him, but slipped on the ice. Starscream went to her side and knelt down to help her up, but she watched as her brother fled the kingdom and disappeared into the forest across the sea. "Brother, no..."

Starscream heard deep crackling and popping and looked out ahead, his optics widening. "The Sea of Rust," he gasped.

Arcee looked, too, and she noticed Optimus's trail of ice hadn't stopped expanding. It kept growing, reaching the far shores and surrounding the palace. The hulls of ships landed near the sea were frozen to the ground, preventing them from lifting off. A light snowfall had begun. The whole kingdom of Iacon had plunged into winter.

"Snow..." the bots exclaimed softly in awe.

"Snow...?"

"Yes, Snow!"

Arcee and Starscream brushed back through the crowd, ignoring the others' chatter. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did you know of this?"

"No..." Arcee said sullenly, a feeling of guilt beginning to weigh on her shoulder.

"It's snowing!" Knock Out cried. "The Prime has cursed this kingdom! He must be stopped!" He ordered one of his bodyguards to go after him, but Arcee immediately interrupted and protested. Knock Out glared and hid behind his goons. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, like your brother?!"

"N-No!" Arcee exclaimed. "I'm completely ordinary. And my brother is not a monster!"

"He nearly killed me!" Knock Out protested.

"You slipped on ice," Starscream corrected.

"His ice!"

"It was an accident," Arcee said. "He was scared. He didn't mean it; he didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so...I am the one who has to bring him back. Someone, bring me my Cyber-stallion, please!"

"Arcee, wait!" Starscream said as Arcee's stallion was brought out. "It could be dangerous!"

"Optimus isn't dangerous," Arcee told him with a chuckle. "I'm going to bring him back and make things right."

"I'm going with you."

"No. I need you here, to take care of Iacon."

Starscream took her hand and nodded. "On my honor, Princess."

Arcee smiled, then hopped onto her stallion, announcing she was leaving Prince Starscream in charge to look after everyone.

He glanced back up at her with worry. "Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother," Arcee replied. "He would never hurt me." And with that, she took off from the courtyard and fled the kingdom, heading in the direction her older brother went. She had to make things right, for her kingdom, and her family. She wanted her beloved brother back.

She just had to...

* * *

Optimus was amazed he had gotten so much distance between him and Iacon in such little time. He had no idea how long he had ran or how far he had fled. None of it mattered. He wanted to get as far from everyone as possible, and that is what he got. He slowly ventured up a mountainside, resting on an isolated part of Cybertron, a thick layer of snow blanketed beneath his feet. Had he created it? He didn't care if it was his doing or not. It seemed fitting, a snowy place of solitude for one like him.

He sighed softly, hugging himself loosely, looking around him at all the white.

_**~ "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a foot print to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**The loneliest I've ever been.**_

_**The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, Primus knows I tried.**_

* * *

_**~ Don't let them in**_

_**Don't let them see**_

_**Be the good bot**_

_**You always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel**_

_**Don't let them know...!"**_

Optimus looked down to his single glove and glared. With everyone aware of his secret, what was the point of hiding it anymore? With that thought, he tore away the glove and watched it fly away in the wind. Then he freely scattered trails of snow in the air, swirling it about, and even constructing a familiar childhood friend.

_**~ "Well now they know!**_

_**~ Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold me back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door!**_

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway.**_

* * *

_**~ It's funny how some distance **_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all!**_

* * *

_**~ It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rule for me**_

_**I'm free!" **_

Coming up to the end of one cliff below a second one, he constructed a rough icy stair case. But the moment he put his foot on the bottom step, it cleared and became sleek. Grinning, he raced up the stairs, hands resting above the rails, the whole icy flight of smoothing to a beautiful piece.

_**~ "Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand, and here I stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on..."**_

Reaching the top of the stairs, he twirled about, embracing the feeling of freedom flooding his spark; never had he felt so free to use his powers, and he absolutely loved it. He stamped his foot on the snow and a giant snowflake-like pentagon appeared, expanding rapidly to a humongous size. Optimus then got to thinking. If he was to be free out here in his own kingdom, he'd need a home of his own. He started to get creative and began constructing a palace made completely of ice.

_**~ "My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My spark is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back**_

_**The past is in the past!" **_

Optimus looked at his reflection on the ice walls of his new home, eyeing his chest and glared. He opened it and removed the Matrix of Leadership. Now that he was finally free of worry and responsibility, and with no thoughts of ever returning, he felt he no longer needed it. So, he tossed is aside, and grinned like the heaviest weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Then, as he hugged himself, he noticed his red armor turning to an icy blue, and the blue armor on his lower half becoming a lighter, crystallized color. He liked his new appearance and headed for the balcony, letting the light of a brand new day sweep over him.

_**~ "Let it go! Let it go!**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect bot is gone**_

_**Here I stand, in the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway." **_

With a confident grin, he turned on his heels and disappeared inside his palace of ice, where he planned to stay and be free to use his powers as he pleased, forever.

* * *

**A/N: yes, Optimus threw away the Matrix of Leadership. Whatcha gonna do? XD**

**Next—chapter 6: The Energon Harvester~**


End file.
